1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for protecting snow skis against damage and, more particularly, is concerned with a boot for protecting the heel ends of a pair of skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most downhill snow skis are composite laminated structure which tend to be long, heavy and bulky, and so are awkward to carry. Typically they are carried by use of a carrier accessory or by being placed on the skier's shoulder and held with one hand and the poles held with the other hand. When carried on the shoulder, the skis are put bottom sides face-to-face where they are held together by the brakes of the skis. However, the ski brakes are part of the bindings and so are located at the centers of the skis, leaving nothing on the front and rear ends of the skis to keep them in place. As they are carried, the skis frequently start to separate and form a large X and thereby become unmanageable since the person's other hand is occupied with holding the ski poles. As a result, the skis are partially or fully dropped which may result in damage to the ski ends, edges, bindings, etc. Also, during loading and unloading, the skis are typically leaned up against the side of the vehicle where they are easily bumped and knocked to the ground where again such damage may result.
Thus, it is readily appreciated that most downhill skis are exposed to damage by dropping, either while being carried or while standing or leaning against a stationary support, such as a wall of a building or side of a vehicle. Such events typically result in contacts or impacts with hard surfaces which can generate cracks that propagate as the skis flex during use and progressively delaminate the ski structure and loosen the bindings which are screwed to the skis. Such damage to the structure of the skis and the bindings place the skier at risk of serious injury.
A variety of devices have been proposed in the prior patent art for protecting the snow skis from such impacts. Representative examples of such protective devices are the ones disclosed in Leaf U.S. Pat. No. (4,772,047), Ohmori U.S. Pat. No. (4,830,403), Adasek U.S. Pat. No. (5,066,044) and Vandagriff U.S. Pat. No. (5,104,017).
One design approach to providing a protective device is disclosed in the Leaf patent. This design provides a T-shaped member having a longitudinal portion which extends between the heel ends of the skis and a crossbar portion at the end of the longitudinal portion which engages the terminus of the ski heel ends. A strap is then stretched around the heel ends to retain the device in place.
Another design approach to providing a protective device is disclosed in the Ohmori, Adasek and Vandagriff patents. This design provides a sleeve which slips and snugly fits over the heel ends of the skis. The sleeve design approach appears to offer more potential as an effective way to protect the heel ends of snow skies.
However, a need exists for many more refinements and improvements of the sleeve design before its optimum effectiveness can be realized.